<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pepperoni For Your Thoughts? by sleepy_sendhelp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770522">Pepperoni For Your Thoughts?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_sendhelp/pseuds/sleepy_sendhelp'>sleepy_sendhelp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sixth Love Language [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Fluff, but like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_sendhelp/pseuds/sleepy_sendhelp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unchanging fact of life is that the Academy is full of twats. And Dru is tired of them. It’s a good thing Julian’s there to bring pizza and cuddles. </p><p>Just a soft and short scene between Dru and Julian, because life could do with more cuddles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Blackthorn &amp; Drusilla Blackthorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sixth Love Language [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pepperoni For Your Thoughts?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PEEP. THAT. TITLE. I AM SO PROUD OF IT THAT’S SO WITTY OF ME.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dru tossed her bag in the corner and stomped up the stairs of the Blackthorn Manor. It had been an especially exasperating day. </p><p>An unchanging fact of life is that the Academy is full of twats. And Dru is tired of them. Her day started off horribly when Tavvy forgot to charge her phone after playing with it all night, which meant her alarm not going off, and her running late to class. If that wasn’t enough, she forgot to study for a test which she promptly failed, giving the Ashdown triplets another arrow for their bow; their relentless teasing and baseless insults were usually something she could brush off easily, but even Achilles had a vulnerable heel, and today the arrow struck home. </p><p>She quickly stripped of her grimy clothes and eagerly entered the shower. Steam filled the room fast as she turned the water into a considerably hot setting, stepping under the stream to try and rid herself of the emotions that stiffened her shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>For a while, only the sound of running water and intermittent exhales echoed off the tiled walls. When Dru stepped out of the shower, all the tension had seeped out of her flushed body, leaving her weary and ready to fall asleep where she stood. She did not hurry to fix herself, taking her time to pick out her softest clothes and running her comb through the worst of her tangles. </p><p>Dru had made a nest of her bed, when a gentle knock on her door disrupted her sluggish trance. </p><p>“Pizza delivery.” She opened the door to reveal Julian on the other side, holding a box of pizza on one hand and a pitcher with cups on the other. She couldn’t help but smile in appreciation at her brother’s efforts. She took the pitcher from him and he let himself into her room, settling on her nest before she did. He pulled up her laptop just as she sat next to him, already browsing through the family’s netflix account. </p><p>Julian handed her a slice as he picked a cheesy horror movie. Propping the laptop on the pillows before them, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to snuggle. Dru felt herself sag against her brother as she ate, his hand around her coming up to rub her ears in the way he knew she liked. </p><p>“Pepperoni for your thoughts?” he spoke into her hair. She shoved him lightly when she processed the pun. </p><p>“I’m just tired.” She wiped her hands after finishing her slice, the low sounds coming from the laptop was drowned out by her brother’s steady breathing. “Won’t everyone else get mad?” it was Blackthorn tradition to have pizza on Saturdays while everyone spoke about their week, and often it was the only day they could spend together where everyone was in full attendance. It was not a secret that the Blackthorns took their traditions seriously. </p><p>“I’m sure they can make an exception.” He said, dropping a kiss on her forehead as her hold on him slackened and she was eventually lulled to sleep, the day’s events successfully leaving her mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is me (trying- jk. t swift anyone?) kinda projecting on to Dru because it’s like week 10 into the school year and I’m so tired. I hate being on the graduating batch and I hate online schooling. I too, want to be comforted and to eat pizza with Julian. </p><p>Anyway this is shorter than my usual fics but I’m happy with it! I really got into the mood while writing and by mood I mean I am now also hungry *and* sleepy. My username rings true more times than I’d like to admit. Esp the “send help part” HAHAHAH</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>